


How Did the Radio Demon Become so Powerful?

by Puxa10



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: F/F, F/M, I have No Excuse, What even am I writing?, thank god I wanna write anything, thanks 2020 for sucking, this came to mind thanks to a thing on YouTube, you want more? Let me know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puxa10/pseuds/Puxa10
Summary: This is a thing I saw in a comic thing on YouTube that had human!alastor summoning up demon!charlie and how I think that explains his power. It’s only one chapter so far. But if you want slow burn chalastor I am so down for that.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	How Did the Radio Demon Become so Powerful?

All Hallows’ Eve. A spooktacular event for all the young lads and lasses to dress up and get candy from virtual strangers. Alastor Gabson, radio host, sits in his house looking over the excited boys and girls and closes his blinds. He had gotten too old in his twenty three years to get excited about this trite. But in order for his house not to get egged, he of course had to buy treats for the brats. Even if he would not touch them himself. He had outgrown his sweet tooth for the most part (he still enjoyed a fresh cup of joe [or for the peaceful days off tea] with two {and only two mind} lumps of sugar) and had grown to crave something....more filling. He stared at the odd book he had no recollection of buying or acquiring from the library; he tilts his sandy brown head as he picks it up, and tilts it, trying to read _what_ exactly it was.

“However did I manage to pick this up?” He asked himself still coming up empty for the answer. But a mysterious book? This time of year? Well. His natural overwhelming curiosity got to him, he had to admit. So he sits in his comfortable red sofa chair, clicks on the side lamp, and opened the book, just to assuage his curiosity, he assured himself. Tomorrow he would continue his hunt. It was the perfect time, for a crime.

He didn’t know when he fell asleep not for how long, but he could tell he was no longer on the chair. He bolts up in his bed, to see a strawberry blonde woman sitting right on top of the bed watching him much like a cat would. She was abnormally pale for New Orleans just after the summer sun scorched the earth, Apple red cheeks, and....horns. On her head.

“Oh good! You’re awake! I was worried you wouldn’t be after a moment, but then my dad says that humans sleep abnormally long periods of time!” Babbled the woman a smile on her lips. One that was as bright and bubbly as her tone. “Hi! It’s so good to meet you! I am _so_ excited. Well. And nervous too. I wish there were a word that could combine those feelings. I’m your personal demon! Nice to meet you.” She holds out her hand, and out of reflexive manners drilled into him by his mother, he shakes it.

“Sorry. I am afraid I am still far behind you doll.  ** Who ** are you? How in the  _ blazes _ did you get in my house?” Alastor asked once he puts his glasses on to make sure he was indeed seeing, what his fuzzy eyesight had suggested he was seeing. She had the brightest black eyes he had ever seen. And what an odd contradiction she was.

“I’m your personal demon, like I said silly! You read the book, it’s my first time  ever being called, I wasn’t sure anyone would pick that book up! It’s been in this house....since....er...1362? No! It moved here from India, to the New World in 1362. Then it just went from person to person before it wound up in this house before you moved here.  _ When _ is here? Time moves so much more the quicker up here than it does in hell. Oh. And my name....don’t exactly have one that translates to English.” She then made a bunch of horrid sounds. “That’s as best as I can think of that’s my name. So you’ll have to give me one! Oh! You’ll be the first ever human soul I ever got! Daddy’s going to be **_so_** proud of me at last!” She grins at him somehow producing a squee sound when she does, jumping a bit on the bed in her seated position. He studied what she was wearing while she babbled. Practically nothing. And for the first time in his life he felt something more than the hunger growing from the hunt blossom. He covers her up in his red and black stripped button down shirt, to preserve her modesty. “Thank you, er...what’s your name?” She asks looking deep in his eyes, which he found he didn’t mind. He usually didn’t let anyone, much less those he didn’t know into his personal space.

“Alastor, my dear. Alastor Gibson, radio host at your service.” Her eyes glow with unholy light.

“Alastor. What is it that you desire most? And with your answer give me a name.” He thought about what he wanted most. Power. Respect.

“I want to have power, respect, and fear, Charlotte Magne.” He told her smiling in delight.

“Then _that_ is what you’ll get.”

** MANY YEARS LATER IN HELL **

Charlie scratched her head in thought as the newest mortal came to hell. What was it about his moniker that was so....familiar? She couldn’t quite remember. Alastor. The name brought heat to her already red cheeks. Perhaps it will come to her. Right then she needed to pay attention to what her father was telling her.

Happy Hotel (many _MANY_ years later)

“Decades ago, Alastor manifested in Hell, seemingly overnight. He began to topple overlords that have been dominant for centuries, that kind of raw power had never been harnessed by a mortal soul before, then he'd broadcast his carnage all throughout Hell just so everyone could witness his ability. Sinners started calling him ‘The Radio Demon’ — as lazy as that is — many have speculated what unimaginable force enabled him to rival our world's most ancient and destructive evils——-.” Vaggie began telling Angel Dust about the Radio Demon and that is when memories came in her head. Holy fuck. Gibson. The talk show host. 1920’s and the stock market crash. He’d been her human lover oh so many many years ago. No wonder she considered herself to be Bi. And yet, he didn’t recognize her? Maybe because she wasn’t constantly in her demonic form as she had been on earth granting his wish to be the most influential man on the air waves at the time. And it even manifested itself as being a rather powerful mortal soul in Hell. Well. Play along Charlie. Just pretend you didn’t notice, even if he still sings and dances  _ wonderfully _ as she remembered. How easy it would be to fall for him again. But she already had a girlfriend! Grandfather above guide her, she preyed for the first time since being born. Welp. At least she could now tell her dad she had succeeded in dragging her human soul to hell. How proud he would be then, hm?


End file.
